yuyuhakushofanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikaru
Hikaru (光る, Hikaru) is one of the last Yumeokō, and a powerful vigilante Demon. Appearance Contrary to his Demon heritage, Hikaru appears as a Meiji-era wanderer wearing a burgandy-red kimono of worn cloth with a white umanori hakama underneath, zori and white tabi. He has mid-back length red hair usually kept in a single ponytail. Sometimes he will wear it higher for ease of movement in battle. According to him, he does not have a "demon" form, saying what you see is what you get, often leading people to believe he is only a human. Personality An eccentric person, Hikaru delights in his interactions with people, be it a good outcome or bad. He gives the impression of a lecherous and wizened old storyteller. He does not hold himself high above others, instead being generous and helpful when needed. He also tries the best to see good in people, no matter how far gone they may be. He also displays a greater kindness towards women and children, often letting whomever he would be close to control his actions. In battle, Hikaru becomes a ruthless attacker, giving his opponents little to no mercy. He fights with a vicious blood lust kept at bay by wielding a sakabatō as to avoid killing his opponents. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Immense Demon Energy: As a Yumeokō, Hikaru's reserves of energy are much greater than many Humans and most Demons, allowing him to have greater powers to utilize and heightened stamina in battle. Among the Yumeokō before the massacre and the ones surviving, Hikaru's power is considered to be a rarity in that his power equates the Yumeokō of old. When confronted on his class within the Yumeokō, he confirmed to be one of the 14 Mahōtsukai that survived the purge. *'Rapid Healing Factor': With the heightened powers of a Yumeokō, Hikaru can withstand many fatal wounds and heal as though nothing had happened. However, he cannot recover limbs that were lost in battle except by putting the wounded limb close to where it was detached. *'Aura Manipulation': Because of his vast reserves of power, Hikaru can manipulate his very aura to act as a shield of sorts to withstand attacks from B-Class Demons and below. More out of respect for A-Class and higher Demons, Hikaru would fight without using the Aura Manipulation. *'Kenshi no Shisen' (剣士の視線, swordsman's gaze): If he decides to, Hikaru can make his gaze upon someone cause them to become paralyzed until they match his ferocity. Usually, Hikaru would use this to test someone's power. Sōzō-ryoku (想像力, imaginative power): Hikaru was smart when he selected his powers. He dreamed of the ability to dream of new powers whenever he wanted and use the power for a duration of 30 minutes. Afterwords, Hikaru would have to rest for about an hour before re-activating his powers. Behind the Scenes *Hikaru plays the role of the guru wanting to prevent a huge crisis between Demon World, Spirit World, and the Human World. *Hikaru's theme is To The Wolves by Anberlin.